Nether Forest
Nether Forest is the first multiplayer dungeon available to players in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 20, and is the only multiplayer instance players can join until level 25. Being the first dungeon, it is a relatively simple one, and contains a few groups of enemies per area. The Nether Forest also lays out the basic items for a multiplayer dungeon: the Mystery Box, Traveler's Coin Purse, and Pandora's Box. Layout Nether Forest is a simple multiplayer dungeon consisting of only two areas. Each area has a few groups of enemies, but they are not very challenging against a decent player group. The first area contains bears for enemies, while the second area contains wolves for enemies. Area 1 Area 1 contains a few items of interest and one sub-boss. The first item the player will encounter is located behind a group of two bears, and it is a Mystery Box, able to be opened for one Skeleton Key. The next item is after another group of bears, and this is the Traveler's Coin Purse, which contains 2000 Gold. The sub-boss appears after this, the Grizzled Bear, an unit. Its attacks are based on Physical Attack, and it has no minions. The Grizzled Bear has 2 HP bars, and only two attacks. One attack is its basic attack, which the Grizzled Bear executes by slashing a random front row player with both sets of claws. Its other attack is an enhanced claw slash, where the Grizzled Bear uses one set of claws to slash a random player, doing 200% of its basic attack damage. After beating the sub-boss, the player can access Pandora's Box or head straight for the teleporter to Area 2. Area 2 Area two contains one item and a creature lair. After walking away from the teleporter, the player can go straight to the Worg's Lair. If the player chooses to explore, they will face 3 rounds of 2 Immortal Redclaws. Upon completion of the Worg's Lair, the player will receive a set of troops, a potion for temporarily increased Endurance or Defense, or a level 1 experience scroll. After fighting through two groups of enemy wolves, the player will come upon the Bronze Treasure Chest, which grants the player a random lower level item or gold. Directly after the chest is Nether Forest's final boss. In order to finish Nether Forest, the player and their group must fight Son of Bloodfang, the . Unlike his sub-boss, Son of Bloodfang is flanked by two minions, a level 20 Worgslasher and a level 20 Immortal Redclaw. Son of Bloodfang has 2 HP bars and is also a physical based attacker. His basic attack hits one front row player, and his special attack is a triple bite. The special attack hits one random player 3 times for about 33% of his basic attack damage on each hit, but has the added bonus of being able to cause bleeding damage for 25 damage per turn for three turns. Item Drops These items have a chance of being dropped by groups of enemies or sub-bosses, or to be given as a completion reward. *Gartan Sword *Gartan Helmet *Moirai Bow *Moirai Helmet *Gloridon Staff *Gloridon Hat *Soul Destroyer Sword *Doomesday Bow *Babelian Staff *Inifity Helmet *Berseker Rune Sword *Battalion Rune Bow *Bloodforged Staff *Profundity Hood *Leonopteryx Ring *Level 1 Crystaloid *Level 3 Luck Stone *Broken Weapon *Broken Helmet Category:Multiplayer Dungeons Category:Forests